A Differet Outcome
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: What if things had ended differently or everyone after Sozin's Comet Part 4... Taang, Jetara, Sukka, Miako.. No Flames please! R and R


A Different Outcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any characters mentioned! I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while now. This is my first Avatar: the Last Airbender fanfic so please no flames! Read and review please!**

_Full Summary: What if things had ended differently for everyone after Sozin's Comet Part 4! What if they got a different happily ever after?_

_Couples/Pairings: Toph/Aang, Katara/Jet, Sokka/Suki, Zuko/Mai_

Everyone on Apa was overcome with emotion. They had just ended the war and saved the whole wouldn't be excited? It was the next morning after last nights big fights and they were all very tired..

"I can't believe the war is finally over!" Aang says overjoyed.

They all nodded exhaustedly. It had been a long day and a long fight. Even Zuko was happy. He destroyed Azula once and for all.

They arrived at the Fire Nation Capital soon afterwards. They were greeted by everyone in the city. Everyone was all smiles and cheering for their savior. Sokka and Katara went to see their father before Sokka introduced Suki to Hakoda. Toph got to see her parents again and Zuko went to see his uncle Iroh and his newly reunited girlfriend Mai. He missed both of them dearly.

"I'm proud of you Zuko!" Uncle Iroh had said smiling as he hugged his nephew. Zuko hugged him back smiling. At least he was able to make the people that really matter proud.

(With Katara)

Katara sat against a tree stump examining everyone and everything. Everyone is celebrating. Everyone but him. It's not fair why did he have to die? He didn't deserve to die. He was a changed person and she had forgiven him so why did things turn out so horrible. Why did Long Fe have to hurt him, why did he have to be the one dying and why did he let her leave without him?

"Thinking about someone?" A unknown yet totally familiar voice said in a cocky yet lovable tone. Katara quickly turned around and she couldn't believe what she saw. There standing right in front of her, clear as day was no other than the one person she wanted to see: Jet! She had to blink twice to make sure this wasn't a dream... It wasn't.

"Jet!" Katara cried happily racing over towards him as he brought her into a big hug. She let her face bury into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her before she eventually let go.

"But-What-How did you get here? How are you still alive?" Katara questions still in shock.

"Funny story actually...!" He says smirking as Katara's father comes up to them.

"Dad? Did you have something to do with this?" Katara questions even more shocked. Her father just nods his head at her before he explains.

"You see Katara, I saw him back in Ba Sing Se after you guys had left for the air temples weeks ago and my men went back to Ba Sing Se and that's when we found Jet. He wasn't dead yet but was very injured and miraculously he survived. When we explained where we were going and how he was hoping to run into you we let him come along." Her father explains as Katara nods now finally realizing everything. Jet really was alive.

"I'll leave you two alone then..." He says as he walks off to the other parents leaving Katara and Jet alone.

"So your alive and the war is finally over great way to start off a new era!" She says smiling. He just chuckles at her eagerness. Oh how he's missed her! He just smirks as he pulls her in for a hug. He's missed this... He's missed her and somehow this feel right!

(With Aang)

"Hey Twinkle Toes! How does it feel to be the official Avatar who saved the world!" Toph says smirking as she walked get towards Aang.

"Feels great! Glad the war is finally over I think everyone is..." Aang says with a sigh. Aang glance towards Toph smiling.

"What at you staring at Twinkle Toes?" Toph says with a laugh.

Aang turned towards Toph with a wide grin on his face.

"I like you Toph... I like like you!" He said slowly and carefully.

"But what about-" She says in confusion before Aang interrupts her.

"Katara? We are just friends.. Yes I did have feeling for her once but it's clear who she belongs with!" He said with a smile as he glanced over towards Jet and Katara who were in a deep conversation.

"I've liked you ever since you became my earth bending teacher! I just didn't realize how much I liked you until the war became closer and you know the thought about all of us especially me dying and I thought I should tell you before its to late so..." Aang says hopefully.

"Aang... I like you to!" She finally says happily.

"Really?"

"Yes.."

Aang leaned in closer towards Toph. They were only a few inches away from each other. He was glad she couldn't see because she possibly couldn't sense wha he was going to do next.

"What are you doing Aang?" Toph asked confused as she raised her eyebrow in question.

"Something I should have done a long time ago..." He says before unexpectedly pressing his lips to hers. Toph smiled as she kisses him back lightly.

Now things were perfect...

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know click the review** **button**!


End file.
